Field of the Invention
The invention relates to agricultural planting implements. More specifically, the field of the invention is that of seed tuners and brackets for mounting them to planters.
Description of the Related Art
Seed firmers are known and used extensively in agricultural planting systems. Such farmers add to the expense of a planting implement but are thought to more than pay for themselves in terms of increased yield. U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,318 describes one type of seed firmer; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,730,074, 5,852,982, 6,082,274, and 6,220,191 describe seed firmers having liquid dispensing arrangements; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,497,174 describes a mounting system for seed firmers. Complicated mounting systems and bracket devices are used to mount the timers on planters for use during the planting season, typically attached to the seed chute. Improvements in the cost and performance of the firmer and mounting systems are always welcomed.